Can't Forget about Love
by XxS0mewherel0stxxX
Summary: FIND OUT WHATS BEHIND TV MY VERSION OF IT ZANESSA ZAC-VANESSA LASHLEY LUCAS-ASHLEY RYNLEYSA RYNE-OLESYA CORNIQUE CORBIN-MONIQUE PLS REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Guys give it up for the Zac and Vanessa!!!" the Host cried out to the crowd. The crowd cheered out loudly waving their banners which says "ZANESSA" "

Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron entered the stage hand in hand. The crowd screamed more loudly.

"WE LOVE ZANESSA!!" the crowd cheered. Vanessa and Zac went to their positions. (**They are going to perform "Can I have this Dance"**)

Vanessa's Part:

**Take my hand. (**_She held out her hand, Zac reached it out)_

**Take a Breath (**_Zac squeezes her hand and took a deep breath)_

**Pull me Close (**_Zac Held Vanessa's back and pulled her closely)_

**And take one step (They**_ in their positions Zac moved forward while Vanessa moved backward.) _

**Keep your eyes locked on mine (**Vanessa_ lifted Zac's Chin and Zac teasingly leaned to kiss Vanessa which made her giggle during the song.)_

The Crowed screamed. "Woohoo!!!"

**And let the music be your guide (**_They started dancing.)_

Zac's Part

**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you _( Zac twirled Vanessa's around and catches her back)_**  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance (**_Zac smiled and kissed Vanessa's cheek)_****

Take my hand, I'll take the lead ( _Zac lets Vanessa go and held out his hand) (Vanessa accept it and doing her funny look)_**  
And every turn will be safe with me **_**( **__Zac____twirled Vanessa around.)_**  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall **_(Zac helds Vanessa's waist)_**  
You know I'll catch you threw it all **_( Vanessa lets her self go and Zac catches her.)_****

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart) _(They started to dance doing the waltz)_**  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide _( Vanessa and Zac twirled around together)_**  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
_The Crowd sang with them in this part_**  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance **_(Zac smiles and looks at the crowd and leans in and kisses Vanessa's on the lips.)_

The crowd cheered out and girls started to go crazy. Vanessa and Zac hug each other and took a bow. The host walks up to them and was really surprised.

"Oh my God! Vanessa and Zac Everybody!" cried out the Host and looks really impressed. Vanessa just giggled.

"The crowd loves you!! Guys what can you say about that??" The host asked. Zac laughed and waves at the screaming fans. Vanessa did the same.

"Well…. I don't know what to say….The crowd is just crazy!! Thank you so much!" Vanessa screamed and waves at her fans.

"Thank you guys!" Zac screams and waves at the fans. After the interview, Zac and Vanessa went back to the backstage. The crew greeted them and ZANESSA gave them a greeting back.

"Good job you guys." Martin the main director of the show reached out for his hand. Zac and Vanessa gladly accepted it.

"Thanks Bro the fans are just crazy out there!" Zac said laughing. Vanessa playfully slapped his biceps.

"Thanks Martin The show is great." Vanessa said giving her smile. Suddenly Vanessa's phone rang it was Ashley calling.

"Um… excuse me phone call." Vanessa said immediately as she went to the dressing room. She left Zac and Martin still talking about the show.

As soon Vanessa reached her dressing room she answered the call from Ashley.

"Hey Ash!" Vanessa cried. Vanessa sat on her small cushion you can sit on; it was a gift from her boyfriend Zac.

"Hey Baby V!" Ashley's voice sounds excited.

"Ash how I missed you! We haven't been hanging out since the premier night of HSM. So how are you?" Vanessa asked her best friend.

"I'm fine! Actually I'm on my way for my pictorial for Vogue magazine. I realized we haven't been on contact for a month now. So I decided to call you. Oh yeah

Guess what?" Ashley's voice was getting excited.

Vanessa had a suspicious look on her face whenever Ashley gets excited she always got something good to say.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"Lucas gave me a 50 carat ring and it says LASHLEY!! Isn't that awesome!" Ashley squealed on the phone. Vanessa's eyes suddenly went wide opened.

"Oh my God really Ash? That's so cool!" Vanessa cried out. Ashley just laughed at Vanessa.

"Yeah I know! So how is my ex-crush and your now Hottie Boyfriend???" Ashley asked with a teasing voice. Vanessa just giggled whenever someone asked her about Zac especially when they call him "HOTTIE or HOTSTUFF". She laughed at the point Ashley used to have a crush on her boyfriend but no one knew that.

"Zac's fine…still hot as usual what can I say I'm the luckiest girl on Earth so BTW He's with me. He's just talking with the manger of Talk with Martin." Vanessa said with the smile on her face. Ashley laughed on the phone.

"Send my regards ok? Oh sorry Ness I have to go! I'll see you soon ok? Luvs yah best friend! Toddles!" Ashley said and hung up the phone. Vanessa suddenly remembered Ashley as Sharpay Evans. Her biggest rival but her real life best friend. Vanessa changed her clothes and started to pack up She saw the picture of her and Zac when they first taped High school musical. Vanessa smiled and blushed; she never knew Zac Efron will date her, almost every girl wanted to date him. She was being teary eyed again.

Suddenly she heard a knock.

"Come on in its open!" Vanessa said as she wiped her tears. The door went open and it was Zac holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey babe!" Zac said with his smile but faded when her saw Vanessa cried. He always notices her whenever she cried even if it only lasted for seconds.

He puts down the bouquet and wraps his arms around Vanessa's shoulder. Vanessa caressed his arms.

"What wrong Babe?" Zac asked really concerned. Vanessa smiled she loves it whenever Zac gets worried about her just for little things.

"I just missed everybody. Ash, Luc, Olesya, Ryne, Corb, Monique….Everybody!" Vanessa said she puts her hands down. Zac Lets go her.

"Babe…" Zac said and caressed Vanessa's cheeks. Vanessa just looked at him.

"Don't worry…We're still the team of Wildcats and sometime if our skeds are not too hectic we can go over at Corbin's and play Ball or watch movies. Of course we're going to invite the other and watch movies just like we all used to." Zac said smiling… Vanessa looked at him and smiled. She loves it whenever he made her happy.

"Promise Babe?" Vanessa asked quietly and giving him her pouty lips and puppy eyes. Zac laughed. She always knew that Zac couldn't say no whenever she did the pouty lip and puppy eyes.

"You're so darn cute!" Zac said as he softly pinched Vanessa's cheek. Vanessa giggled. And pinched his nose.

"I'm serious. Promise?" Vanessa asked as she pulled out her pinky finger. Zac smiled and held out his.

"I Promise." Zac said and they slowly leaned their lips were inches away.

"Vanessa You for..." her gay make-up artist showed up. Zac and Vanessa quickly pulled away. They both turned read

"Nessa you forgot your make up." The gay said giving them a teasing smile handing her make up. Vanessa quickly reached for it.

"Thanks… you may go now." Vanessa said turning really red.

"Ok...Continue whatever you guys are doing. Bye!" the gay shuts the door immediately. Zac and Vanessa both looked at each other and laughed.

"Sometime he gets on my nerves. "Vanessa giggled. Zac took her bags.

"Ahem." Zac coughed. Vanessa looked at him with a smile.

"Yes?" Vanessa asks her boyfriend.

"Shall I give you a ride home Madame?" Zac asks with a gentlemen French accent. Vanessa laughed harder.

"hahahha Oui Monsieur." Vanessa cried.

They both left the studio and Zac dropped her into her mansion.

**Next Chapter Reunion**

PLS Review!!!! I need comments to keep this fan fiction going!!


	2. Chapter 2:LUCAS'S CALL

It's 8 o'clock in the morning when Ashley's alarm clock went on.

_Oh brother._She thoughts and turns off her alarm clock. It's another day for taping her new music video.

Ashley got up and took a bath. She changed into her denim shorts(up to her upper knees) and pink off shoulder top. Her red hair just gracefully feel down to her shoulders.

She wears her sunglasses for her disguise and got her bag. She got in to her pink car and puts her bag beside her. She starts driving when a minute or two her phone rang. Her ringtone was "_We'll be Together" sung by her. _She smiled for she knows that when that song plays, Lucas was calling her.

She answered the phone (DUH)

"Hey hotstuff." she giggled, she knows that Lucas loves the way she flirted with him.

_"Morning Hotterstuff. You on your ride?" _

"Yeah...I'm on my way to Starbucks. Gonna get my Frappe Cuppochino. Where are you?" Ashley asked.

_"I'm here in the recording studio. Just called to say good mornining to my girlfriend.." _

She giggled.

_"Hey Ash.. I forgot to tell you Corb called me up and said to meet up on Sunday. Monique,Olesya and Ryne are coming too. But I haven't asked Zac and Nessa yet. But Are you free for Sunday?"_

"Oh...Sunday??Yeah I am free."

_"That's great! Corbs told me to ask you and to meet up in the Spring Break resort. 11:00 in the morning. Is that fine babe??"_

_"yeah It's great. I 'm gonna ask Zac and Nessa kk??" Ash asked._

_"Okay.. gtg..bye luv. i love you."_

Ashley smiled.

_"_I love you too. bye." she hung up the phone and continued driving. The REUNION will great that's for sure...._I hope so..._

**AN**

**REALLY SORRY CAN"T UPDATE THAT MUCH.....IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS..PLEASE TELL ME SOME OF YOUR IDEAS....REALLY SORRY..AND tHANKs**


End file.
